


I Can Hear You

by Monni133



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Music, Sign Language, icanhearyou, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monni133/pseuds/Monni133
Summary: Keith has just moved in with his cousin Shiro, who lives in the loud horrible city, and who also wants to force him into freindship... And tho it's true that Keith may need friends he isn't all that good at making them. That is at least until he starts hanging out with these really odd nerds. Also, one of them is quite attractive so maybe the city isn't all bad.Lance is just living his normal life, hanging out with the 'Nugget kings' and flirting with everything attractive. But his normal life starts to become so much better after he has to educate this mullet boy on important matters, such at good movies and proper music.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I Just wanna clarify that I started to write this years ago when Voltron wasn't finished. So some names may be wrong and my Shiro isn't gay. I love that they made him gay in the series but when I started to write this that wasn't canon or even discussed. It would mess up the storyline if he isn't straight and thats why I have decided to keep him heterosexual. Hopefully you can still enjoy this and think there is plenty of homosexuality in it anyway

Keith is nothing special. But just like everyone else he likes to pretend he is. Especially when he's walking down the street, headphones plugged in and listening to MCR. Pretending you're in a music video is probably something every 18 year old do, no matter how nerdy or cool you are, you do it. Even Keith.

The black haired boy found it fascinating how music could do that to people, make them feel special, or even magical.

He stopped by the bus stop and waited. The buss should be here any minute now. Unless he was at the wrong bus stop, that had happened yesterday and it had taken him two hours to get home. But Keith didn't blame himself, it wasn't his fault the city was way too big.

He had lived here for two months now, but only actually been outside three times. Yesterday because school started, today because school continued and one day during the summer break when his cousin had practically dragged him out of bed to grab a bite at McDonalds.

Keith hated the city. It was too noisy and too many people. He didn't even want to move, but after three years at the same foster family (the one with the lovely farm) he just got kicked out, turns out they had just planned on keeping him until he turned 18 and then not bother anymore. He had gotten used to been moved around all the time cause for some reasons families didn't want him. As a kid he'd always get sad and cry but as the time went on it just became a part of his life. But this last time had really hurt. Staying with someone who isn't completely shit for three years, actually like the place just to be told they never actually wanted you wasn't really his idea of a great summer start. Hell, Keith even cried cause for the first time since he was 12, he thought that maybe, maybe this family actually wanted to adopt him.

But now he was 18 and out of the system for good, no more false hope of ever getting a family. And lucky Keith, his cousin Shiro had welcomed him with open arms, and Keith was welcome to stay until he was done with school and had gotten a stable job himself.

But Shiro lives in the city. A stupid city with too much noice and too many people.

The bus stopped in front of him and he fumbled with his card as he walked on. He took a seat far in the back next to a window. And every persons he walked passed had their own headphones in. Everyone person was in their own music video. It was awesome.

The buss started to drive away and Keith stared out the window. But staring gets boring after a while so he looked around. In front of him was a young lady, behind him was two teenage girls. He turned his head to the right and saw a tanned brunette boy. The boy was beautiful, and Keith's gay little heart pressed the panic button.

Now Keith knows you shouldn't stare at strangers, it's creepy, but damn that stranger had a gorgeous profile. He had lots of freckles on his cheeks, the brown hair was messy and adorably short, and god that jawline could cut steel. But no one is perfect and Keith noticed that when he realised that the other boy didn't wear any headphones.  
Who did that!? Who goes on to a bus without headphones!? It's dumb and so are the people who don't listen to music. So whatever attraction Keith had felt towards the boy disappeared completely.

Somebody who could ride a bus without music did not deserve his attention.

Keith stared out the window.

Two stops before his own someone with a weird headband entered and started waving around their hands in the air. It looked absolutely ridiculous and Keith wonder why the fuck someone would do that, but then he saw that he wasn't waving to himself. No his weird hand gestures was returned to him by the attractive boy on Keith's right.

"What the fuck" he mumbled quietly to himself in confusion.

As the headband boy sat down next to brunette Keith realised that they weren't having some weird dance off. They were talking.

The tanned boy wasn't listening to music because he was deaf Keith assumed, and so was the friend.

Now as said Keith knows you shouldn't stare at strangers, but it was really hard to keep his eyes away when the two kept moving their hands and smiling like two big dorks.

Keith got off at his stop and started walking towards Shiro's apartment. He felt exhausted, it had been a long day in school. This guy Lotor just wouldn't leave him alone and even tho Keith was in desperate need of friends Lotor was not gonna be one of them. He was just a super annoying diva and Keith could not stand him.

"Shiro I'm back" Keith announced as he entered the apartment, he started to take of his shoes when Shiro appeared out of nowhere, so he paused his music and gave Shiro a confused look.

"Keith! Great! We're leaving"  
Keith froze up in the middle of untying his shoe.

"What?"

"Don't give me that look, we're going out"  
Shiro seemed exited but Keith had very important plans tonight, like laying in bed doing nothing.

"No."

"Yes we are! I've already told Matt you're joining so no backing out"

"Shiro" He complained, making the o sound as whiny as he could. "I can't go out today, I have important plans"

Shiro just stared raising his eyebrow.  
"Keith, if you play anymore guitar you're fingertips are going to fall off and if you sleep more that you already do it's no longer sleep, it's a coma. Come on, you've been here for almost two months and you don't have any friends! It's creepy Keith, you act like you're scared of humans!"

"... bullshit" Keith continued taking of his shoe. "And it's not like I'm gonna get friends by hanging out with you and Matt. I end up just sitting there while you two bond over chicken nuggets"

"Good for you Matt is bringing his sister and she is bringing her friends"

"Matt has a sister?"

"Really? You have met her, Pidge? Remember?" Shiro looked completely done with everything.

"Oh, wait, that tiny lite kid talking about robots?" Keith remembered. She had been there when he unpacked his stuff into the apartment. He had thought Pidge was a weirdo, running around asking his opinion on Mothman and talking about building a flying pyramid named Rover that would bring her pizza.

"Yes, that's her. We're going bowling in five minutes. You're joining."  
Keith just growled, no idea arguing when Shiro went into dad mood. Whatever, bowling with Matt, a Robot nerd and people who could stand the Robot nerd couldn't be so bad.

\----

 _"He was totally checking me out"_ Lance got out of the bus, Hunk right by his side.

 _"He was not"_  
Lance made an over dramatic gasp

 _"O-M-G Hunk, yes he was, he stared at me the entire way"_  
To this Hunk just rolled his eyes at his eyes and gave Lance the 'that's not why he was staring' look.

_"O-K now that's just rude"_

" _I'm sorry Lance, just pointing out the obvious. Everyone stares at you when you sign, that's just life"_

Lance took a deep sigh, realising that Hunk was right. Like always.

 _"I hate those hearing people, like give us some privacy... he had a mullet anyway so it doesn't matter"_ Lance signed with a pout, trying to fix his little shattered heart.

" _He did not have a mullet! W-T-F Lance? And you're the gay one"_

" _First of all, stereotypes, not cool. Second, I'm bi, and third, yeah he did!"_

_"No, his hair was just long, stupid"_

_"He had a mullet Hunk, deal with it"_

_"Bullshit"_

_"Whatever, isn't Pidge supposed to be here by now?_ " The boys had stopped and waited by a really ugly statue that, Lance guessed, was formed like an old man feeding pidgins. They always meet Pidge here, cause this was the Pidge statue and she refused to meet up anywhere else.

" _Hunk look at me I'm talking to you_ " Lance poked his best friend's arm for about 25 times until Hunk finally decided to look up from his phone.

 _"Stop disturbing me I don't want to hear about you mullet crush_ "  
Lance pretended to be offended but his face quickly got a smirk on when he saw that Hunk was texting on his phone.

 _"Wow, ignoring me for you girlfriend, real mature_ "

" _Yeah whate- DID YOU JUST SAY GIRLFRIEND?"_ Hunk face became red and Lance just grinned like the idiot he was.

" _Hunk and Shay sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ "

 _"I swear if you don't stop I'll cut you hands of_ "

" _Nah, you're too busy texting Shay"_ Lance did Shay's sign extremely slow making it look more like 'shhhhaaaaayyyyy' and Hunk just became a flustered mess.

" _Lance stop bullying Hunk and his girlfriend"_ Pidge said. Lance almost got a heart attack, Pidge had the power of appearing out of nowhere and it always freaked him out.

" _O-M-G Pidge, stop scaring the the life out of me" "She's not my girlfriend guys!"_ Lance and Hunk signed at the same time. Pidge just decided to ignore both of the whiny boys and went straight to the point.

 _"We're going bowling"_  
Lance face immediately lit up.

 _"At the Garrison bowling place?_ " Now Lance was pretty much jumping with excitement.

 _"Yeah"_ Pidge signed quick making it more like a 'yup' with a p pop.  
Lance was now jumping with excitement.

" _Sounds great, but why?_ " Hunk asked while patting Lance's shoulder to stop the jumping.

" _M-A-T-T and S-H-I-R-O are going out, but S is bringing his cousin who apparently needs friends and that's why we're joining"_

" _S-H-I-R-O as in hot daddy who could take me all-"_ Lance began but was stopped by Hunk who grasped Lance's hands together making him shut up.

 _"Sounds great, Pidge, when are we meeting them_ "

" _Uhm... in like 30 minuets, so we better leave"_  
The group started walking towards the train station, since that was the fastest way to the outer corner of the city.

" _Can we stop and by some ice cream on the way_ "

" _Hunk, didn't you just eat? I saw on you Snapchat that you just ate_ "

" _Pidge, let Hunk be, he is a lovely bean that needs food. B-T-W do you think S-H-I-R-O-S hotness runs in the family? Cause then his cousin is gonna activate my-"_

 _"LANCE"_ Both of the friends interrupted, clearly done with the brunette's dirty mind.


	2. 2

Shiro and Keith arrived in front of the Garrison Bowling centre. Keith had heard about this place many times, apparently it was recently built and one of the hot topics to talk about. The inside was supposed to be space themed. But as soon as the boy stepped inside he thought space themed was an understatement. The bowling place was like a galaxy, like you were walking up on the stars themselves. And this was just the entrance.

Shiro walked up to the girl behind the counter and it took about ten seconds for Keith to see that Shiro had a thing for her. That would explain why he went bowling all the time.  
But the girl was pretty, even Keith could see that and he was as straight as a circle.

She had long silver hair with bangs, a tiny blush on her cheeks and her entire being sent out some sort of 'strong and wonderful woman' vibe.

"Hey Allura, good to see you" Shiro greeted, trying to keep it together in front of the girl.

"Welcome back, long time no see"

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy lately. But I see you have gotten a haircut" Shiro said nodding at her bangs.  
Allura smiled, clearly happy that Shiro noticed it.

"Mmhm, I've wanted to cut bangs for so long then just one day I asked myself what was keeping me, you know?"

"Totally. It really suits you" Both of them smiled and Keith cringed at how obvious they where. Lucky enough for him they where interrupted when the door opened. In walked Pidge followed by two others.

Now Keith didn't pay much attention to them as they walked up to Shiro and Allura. Cause after all, Keith didn't even really wanna be here. But then he shot the group a quick glance and recognized Pigde's friends. It was headband boy and the brunette he had not so secretly stared at on the bus. Apparently miss Robot nerd hung out with deaf people.

'If I am lucky they might not have seen me staring before and this would be my first impression' he thought to himself.

'Yeah, but when am I ever lucky'

When Lance went inside he was pretty much flying with excitement. He loved this place and was here as often as he could afford. He followed Pidge up to the counter, not noticing the mullet boy standing by the door. His eyes met Allura's and she smiled bright at him.

" _Hello, nice to see you_ " Allura signed hesitantly. She had just started to learn sign language. The girl had decided to look up a little on the internet when Lance had started coming here often. And Lance had almost fallen high over heels in love when she used sign language to him the for the first time.

" _Hi it's wonderful to be back walking on the stars_ "

"Lance stop being so damn over dramatic, the floor is painted" Pidge said. Now when she was talking to both deafies and hearies (as she liked to call them) she used both her voice and her hands to make sure everyone was keeping up.

Over the years she had become very good at it, considering the grammar in the two languages are completely different. But she was used to be the interpreter when hanging out, after all, she was the only one of them who had working ears. And that made her feel like it was her duty to make sure her friends didn't feel left out when she dragged them to places filled with hearies.

"Isn't Matt with you guys?" Shiro asked when he noticed Matt was missing from the group. Pidge interpreted to Hunk who had absolutely no lip reading skills what so ever. But Lance had had his fair share of lip reading practice and decided to answer.

" _Nope hot daddy S-H-I-R-O, your nerdy friend is not with us. Tho I guess that just mean one less person in the way of me being able to stare at your tight -_ " Lance was cut off by Hunk who grabbed his hands and giving him a 'stop the awful flirting or I will cut off your hands' look.

"No he's not, but you know my brother, he couldn't be on time if his life depended on it" Pidge answered, even tho she wanted to make sure everyone was understood, there was no was she was gonna interpret all the bullshit things Lance said.

"What about your cousin?" Hunk asked, his deaf dialect coming through. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Keith! Stop creeping in the corner and come over here!"  
A loud sigh was heard and Keith started making his was towards the group. He stopped next to Shiro and Lance eyed the black haired boy up and down.

" _It's him right?_ " He asked Hunk.

" _Yeah, unless he has a twin_ "

Lance face immediate got a smirk and he turned to Pidge.

" _He's one of the staring ones, you on?_ "

" _How do you know?_ "

" _Well, let's just say me and Hunk didn't have a very privet bus trip_ "

" _O-H I am so on_ " Pidge now had a devilish glint in here eyes.

" _Guys, I don't think you should do it, come on, I bet he didn't mean to stare_ "

" _Hunk, you are too pure and nice and for that I love you but now me and Pidge are planing some really important things, don't ruin it_ "   
And with that the three of them turned back towards the others, who all had completely ignored their private conversation, since none of them actually could understand it.

Lance took one last look at Pidge who grinned like crazy and then he went straight up to the black haired boy.

" _Hey mullet boy, I saw you checking me out on the bus earlier. Usually I don't like when people stare but I mean, can't blame you, I know I'm hot as hell. The name's Lance and I think your hair is the ugliest thing I've ever seen, it's not the 80's anymore_ "

Keith was utterly confused. Hunk just took a big sigh, Pidge was holding in laughter. Shiro and Allura had started to talk about something and wasn't paying attention to what happened.

"Uhm... can someone tell me what he just said?" Keith looked at Pidge with hope that she would translate for him, but as said. When was he ever lucky? Instead of translating Pidge just walked up to him and stared to talk about the weirdest things.

"Did you know butterflies can fly up to 40 kilometres per hour?" "One day I'm gonna invent a machine that will poop rainbows" "Do you think cryptics are just aliens that got stranded on earth?"  
Keith just stood there like a big question mark, wondering why the fuck he agreed to go bowling with these people. They hadn't even gotten to the bowling part yet.

Pidge was just about to ask him his opinion on the moon landing when Matt finally arrived and made everyone's head turn towards the door.

"Hey... sorry, I'm... late" he said totally out of breath from running.

"It's fine we didn't expect you to be on time" Pidge answered and Matt rolled his eyes. It was clear the siblings had a special bond between them, something Keith would never have with anyone... He pushed the thought away, no idea sulking over something that can't be fixed.

"Right, so introduction, I already know all of you but I'm Shiro"

" _A-K-A hot daddy_ " Lance signed, but Pidge wasn't looking and Hunk just rolled his eyes.

"And this is my cousin, say hi" Shiro pulled Keith in front of him and everyone stared at him. Keith was uncomfortable™️.

"Uhm.. I'm Keith" He mumbled, playing with his hair. Suddenly Lance started to laugh hysterically and everyone looked confused at him.

" _His name is K-E-E-F?!_ " At that Both Hunk and Pidge joined in on Lance laughter. Hunk because he, just like Lance thought that the mullet boy had said Keef. And Pidge laughed at Lances horrible lip reading.  
Everyone else was just extremely confused since none of them actually was good enough at sign language to get what a laughing Lance had said.

" _Who names their child K-E-E-F? That's the ugliest name ever!_ "

Pidge was the first one to calm down, she tried to get Lance and Hunks attention to tell them that Lance was actually just really bad at reading lips but the boys was way to busy laughing to send her a glance.

"Can someone tell me what's so funny?!" Keith asked. He was really uncomfortable now, it was clear they laughed at him and he didn't even know why.

"Sorry sorry, its just that Lance got your name wrong" Pidge said still smiling like a dork. Hunk and Lance finally calmed down and Lance now stood and whipped away his tears.

"Guys, his name is K-E-I-T-H"

"Oh sorry man, Lance told me it was Keef" Hunk said and Lance made an over dramatic 'excuse you' look.

" _Sad tho, K-E-E-F would have suited you mullet boy_ " Lance grinned and Pidge translated making both Shiro and Matt giggle.

"Mullet boy, that's a lovely nickname Lance" Matt said and Lance did a proud little bow.

"Anyway, everyone this is Keith. Keith you already know The Holts, this is Hunk and Lance" Shiro said finally bringing some normal conversation to the group.

Now when everyone had arrived they split up in two teams.  
Shiro, Matt and Pidge since the Holts refused to play against each other and Shiro didn't wanna be with Keith because that would affect his secret plan to force Keith into friendship.

That meant Keith was in team with Lance and Hunk. And oh boy was he not liking it.

First of all, Keith had no idea of what they where saying and they probably didn't understand him either so this whole plan with him getting a friend out of this seemed ridiculous.

The group went in to the bowling area and the whole place was breathtaking. If the entrance had made Keith feel like he walked on stars this place made him believe he was no longer on earth. If you would ignore the bowling balls and the really bad music playing. Seriously, the speakers was playing 'wake me up before you go-go' and it couldn't be more cringe.

Lance was literally jumping around, he looked liked a very tiny and weird dog.

" _O-M-G I have missed this place. Thank you Pidge, thank you so much for bringing me_ "

" _Yeah Lance, you owe me_ "

" _Remind me to buy you McDonald's_ "

" _Yep, chicken nuggets and a big frie_ s"

" _Stop talking about food it makes me really want a cheeseburger_ "   
Lance tapped Hunk on the back " _Same man, same"_

"Hey Pidge! Come over here we're gonna start" Matt called from across the room where he and Shiro stood, ready to play.

" _We're starting now, M is calling, good luck with K-E-I-T-H_ " Pidge gave her friends thumbs up and joined up with Shiro and Matt.

Keith sat at an empty bowling lane when Hunk and Lance finally understood that they needed to join him. They where signing at each other when they arrived in front of Keith and he, who had already given up all hope, got even more confused and felt even more left out.  
He should have stayed at home.

"It was Keith right?" Keith snapped his head towards headband boy in surprise, he had totally forgot that one of them spoke.  
He nodded in answer.

"Okey, so as a team we need to be able to communicate. Basically, you say something, Lance reads your lips, interprets to me and I answer with my voice, you get it?"

Keith sure got it, but I seemed like such a complicated way. Couldn't these two just have been in the same team as Pidge? Then he wouldn't been stuck with two strangers he didn't understand. He got the idea that he could skip this entire thing and just go home but the happy and pure smile Hunk gave him made him throw that idea away.

"Yeah okey, that should work. So who's starting?"

Hunk looked at Lance who he thought was ready to translate but apparently the brunette had paid their conversation no attention. No he was staring at the big screen on the wall that was showing the lyrics to the music.

" _Hey Lance, pay attention_ " Hunk hit his friend on the arm and Lance turned his head looking overly offended.

" _What?_ "

" _You're the lip reader, A-K-A you're the one that has to interpret what K-E-I-T-H says_ "

" _Mullet boy probably just told you about how emo he is, don't worry"_

" _Lance!_ "

" _Geez, fine_ " Lance turned and glared at the emo boy.

"What?" Keith asked in confusion when Lance suddenly stared at him with annoyed eyes.

" _What?_ " Lance lazily interpreted.

"Why are you starting at me?"

" _I'm emo and short"_

"I don't know what you're saying... and why do look so annoyed?"

" _My hair is stupid and my cousin is hella hot_ "

"Hunk!" Keith looked at Hunk with desperation, this Lance guy was getting on his nerve.

" _Lance what are you doing?! Interpret for real_ "

" _Why? I don't really think he deserves to be understood_ " Lance crossed his arms, stating that the conversation was over. But Hunk was not having it.

" _O-M-G okay I know you have this crazy idea that if someone ever looks weird at us for signing then they deserve hell but can't you give this guy a break? He's clearly already uncomfortable and just because he has different hair does not mean he should be treated like he doesn't matter_ "

" _Yeah... you're right. Sorry I'll be nicer_ " Lance said, cause who could say no tho Hunks lovely face?

" _Well good now tell me what's bothering you_ "

" _What?"_

_"Something's bothering you that's why you look so annoyed"_

_"What? I do not look annoyed when something's bothering me?!"_

_"Yeah you do! You wrinkle you eyebrows together and it makes you look like an old angry man"_

_"How dare you insult my beautiful face?!_ "   
Hunk rolled his eyes.

" _It's the song, I recognize the lyrics but I can't put my finger on which song it is_ " Lance said gesturing towards the big screen.

" _Why don't you ask Keith?_ "

" _Not to be mean but look at him. Ten bucks he only knows weird emo music_ "

Keith had totally giving up trying to understand what the other two where talking about and had started to very intensely stare at his shoes when Hunk said something and caught his attention.

"Keith, do you what song this is?"

"Uhm... the one that's playing now?"

"Yup, Lance wanna know"  
Keith didn't understand why Lance, who was deaf, wanted to know what song was playing but he focused on it and listened anyway (which wasn't that hard because the music was loud)

"I'm pretty sure this is 'Jessie's Girl'" he said and cringed at the bad music that was filling the room.

" _Looks like you owe me ten bucks Lance_ "


	3. 3

Keith wasn't a huge fan of bowling but once they actually started he found himself having really fun. There wasn't much conversation between the three but Keith didn't mind, with the loud (but still awful) music filling the hall he couldn't complain.

Expect for the fact that he completely sucked at bowling.

Out of all of them Shiro was definitely the best, Pidge and Matt wasn't good but they were so determined to win that it didn't really matter. Lance was right after Shiro with strikes every other turn. Hunk was on the same level as Matt except that instead of going crazy every time he scored points he simply smiled.

But Keith, he completely sucked. About half of the time his ball didn't even touch the pins. Frankly it was a bit humiliating.

"Keith! Did you see that?!" Hunk had just scored his first strike and was now walking towards him with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah, good job" Keith answers while giving Hunk 'thumbs up'.

" _Hey Lance it's your turn"_ Hunk signed to Lance, but Lance wasn't really looking, his eyes was fixated on the screen with the lyrics.

" _Not now Hunk, it's the song! THE SONG! It's my favourite playing O-M-G!"_ And with that Lace happily ran to a pair of big speakers that stood in the corner of the hall.

"So he's not gonna be back for a while, you wanna go instead?" Hunk turned to Keith.

"What is he doing?" The black haired boy asked while he stared at Lance, who was now sitting next to the speaker on the floor.

"It's his favourite song, so you know, he's gotta enjoy it"

Did Keith hear that right? Had Hunk just said Lance, who was deaf, had a favourite song? And even if that now was possible was this song seriously it? 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson'... That was some bad as fuck music taste.

Keith went up to the lane and tried his best, but once again, he only showed off his non existent bowling skills. Then he turned his head back towards Lance, but the brunette boy was no longer just sitting next to the speaker, he was dancing.

Dancing really good.

An attractive boy dancing wasn't very good for Keith's gay heart, but oh boy that Lance could dance. And Keith was mesmerised.

Lance was spinning, jumping and moving his hips like something Keith had never seen before, in perfect sync to the music, not missing a beat. It was beautiful.

Fuck everything about him not having headphones on the bus, and therefore not being worthy of Keith's attention. Because Keith knew that only someone with a true feeling for music could move like that.

He was if anything lucky to see this, and lucky that he had his mouth closed, if not, he probably would have been drooling.

"He's a great dancer, right?" Someone suddenly said right behind him and Keith got so surprised he had to hold in a scream.

Behind him stood Pidge with her arms crossed, looking at Lances dancing as well. Just for how long had she stood there tho? The boy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, how does he do that though?" Keith asked while lazily pointing towards Lance, to empathise that he was referring to the dancing.

"Do what? Dance?" Pidge asked while giving Keith an odd look. The boy nodded as answer.

"Keith, if you wanna know how to dance you should really just go take a course, I'm sure there are plenty"

"No-" Keith made a frustrating sound. "I know how to dance Pidge, just asking how HE does, I mean he can't hear"

Pidge stared right into Keith's eyes. "If you know how to dance you should know one dances with the body not the ears" she said sharply and walked away.

"Did I say something?" Keith turned to Hunk who had sort of been following the conversation.

"She's just very protective of us, her friends"

He didn't completly understand how Pidge had been protective but decided to let it go, just then the song faded out and Lance was walking back to them.

"You're a great dancer" Keith said trying not to blush in front of the little out of breath handsome brunett.

" _Thanks, if you're lucky maybe I'll teach you some moves one day_ " Lance smiled fully knowing the other boy didn't understand him.

\--------

When Lance finally made it home that night he was quite happy, bowling had been great and it had overall been a good day.

" _Hello my lovely Lance!_ " His mom, Elisabeth, greeted him with a hug . " _Did you have fun?_ "

" _Yeah, yeah, awesome_ " He quickly signed while trying to get out of his moms grasp.

" _There are some burgers in the fridge I can warm up if you're hungry"_

 _"No thanks we stopped for ice cream on the way home"_ And with that Lance hurried through the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

His room wasn't small but it wasn't exactly big either, just like the avrige room. The bed was messy and filled with random pillows, one wall had scribbles and texts written all over it and in the corner next to the window stood a guitar and a speaker. The boy hopped into the bed, making some space themed pillows fall onto the floor, an took out his phone. He joined in on the active conversation that was taking place in the groupchat "Nuggets are Kings", aka the groupchat with him, Hunk, Pidge and Shay, unaware of the screaming that happened in the corridor just outside hid bedroom door.

"I keep telling you to stop touching my stuff what is it that you don't understand!" Veronica, Lances older sister, yelled to the little boy in front of her.

"Andrea and I just wanted to play! You are angry for no reason!" The kid yelled back while holding on to a pink shirt. In the corner of the corridor next to the staircase another 5 year old boy stod, on the verge of tears, fixated on Veronica and Luis.

"No reason!? You have completly ruined my shirt!"

"It was an accident! We said sorry!" Luis screamed. Up the stairs Elisabeth came running.

"What is going on here? Could you please stop screaming"

"Ask them, they are the ones causing a problem" Veronica gestured to the boys.

"We were just playing..." Luis said, now also on the verge of tears.

"Veronica you are almost 20 so could you be nice and explain what happend, in a good mannor" Elisabeth ordered and Veronica grimashed.

"Andreas and Luis stole my shirt that I was going to wear tomorrow for my job interveiw and 'played with it', more like completly destroied it. And I have told them to stop touching my stuff yet they keep-" she stopped, her mothers glare telling her that was enough.

Luis sniffed and handed his mother the pink shirt "It.. was an.. an accident".

One of the sideseems had been ripped opened and thereby making the shirt not so much of a shirt anymore.

"I'm sure I can sew this up and have it be ready tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." Veronica snapped and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. Now when Veronica was gone Andrea slowly made his way out from the corner joining his mother and brother.

 _"It's okay I can fix the shirt but you have to ask before playing with someone elses stuff"_ Elisabeth signed to the boy. _"And that goes for you too Luis"_.

 _"I'm sorry mum_ " Andrea sniffled and Elisabeth cupped the kids face, wiping off a tear.

" _Why don't you two get ready for bed? I'll be downstaris with father"_

_\----_

Lance looked up from his phone when the two twins came huddeling into his room.

 _"Whats up?"_ He asked.

 _"Big fight, not good"_ Andrea answered, swaying back and forth on his feet.

 _"It's fine now, Veronica is just mean"_ Luis filled in.

Lance patted on the bed and the boys had soon joined him under the blankets.

 _"What were you watching?"_ Andrea asked trying to get ahold of Lances phone.

" _Just a boring video for school, how about we watch something fun instead?_ "

The twins smiled and soon were they all huddled up together watching 'How to train you dragon' on the little screen. And only halfway in, all three were fast asleep.


	4. 4

Keith didn't like school, or at least not math. He was too much of an artsy person to comprehend all the numbers and complicated calculation. So could one really blame him for almost falling asleep on top of his math book? I don't think so. 

"Hey, you" someone whispered and a slid a peace of paper across the table, almost hitting Keiths face. The black haired boy picked it up and read the most horrible invitation he had ever seen. 

**PARTY PARTY**

**You're invited, bring friends and booze  
**

**1 september Hugos place  
**

**!!!**

He sighed and tucked the paper into his back pocket. It wasn't something he was going to addend but one could still appreciate the invitation. 

Into the classroom walked a white haired, tall, and how would you describe it... extra, boy. His name was Lotor and he and Keith had art together. Keith might have hoped that the teacher would tell Lotor to leave and not disturb the working students but she seemed to care about him even less, so the tall boy just walked straight up to Keith. 

"Hello loverboy" Lotor smirked, leaning onto the table

"What do you want?"

"Geez, always so welcoming Keith. I'm just here to talk to you of course" 

"Great, then you can leave cause I've got nothing to say to you" suddenly Keith seemed very interested in his math book. 

"Fine then, straight to the point. To be honest I've been invited to that idiot Hugos stupid party, maybe you've heard of if? Anyway I thought it would be tragic for you to miss out and even worse for you to attend alone so here I am, being a gentleman, asking you to attend with me. You'll come?" 

Keith didn't know what to say, maybe he was just baffled by Lotors rudeness. Calling Hugo a idiot was bad enough but then assuming Keith did have friends of his own, that was just mean. Even tho it was fully true, not the Hugo part but the Keith not having any friends part. Sure he had gone bowling with some people last week but it was by force from his cousin and since then he hadn't talked to any of them. 

"Whether I attend the party or not is none of your concern, and if I do I can assure you that I can bring my own friends" Keith lied.

"Well lovely! I'm exited to see you there loverboy" Lotor exclaimed with a very forced smile and then walked out of the room and joined a group of people waiting for him outside.

Awesome, now he had to attend and he also had a time limit of 2 weeks to find people he could call friends. You might have thought it was odd that Keith, who was such an ordinary boy, hadn't found any friends in the two months he'd lived here. It wasn't that Keith didn't want friends, of course he did, and he had talked to people in school enough to determent which were nice and not. But he wasn't very good at keeping hanging out with people and definitely not open enough for people to want to hang out with him. So here he was, completely freindless. 

\----

 _"So how many of you have finished watching the movie about how wolfs can change the climate?_ " About half the class raised their hands including Pigde, Hunk and Shay. 

" _Do I get extra points for almost finishing it?_ " Lance asked, out of turn, making professor Gren sigh. 

_"No Lance, you don't"_

_"I thought you finished last week"_ Hunkturned to Lance. 

" _Well... I din't actually finish it, my brothers came in and then I sort of forgot about it"_

 _"Boys if you don't wanna share your conversation with the class be quiet"_ professor Gren said forcing Hunk and Lance to turn their attention back to him. 

After a while they were finally told to start discussing whether another animal could do what the wolfs did and luckily groups were formed by seating. The four friends turned towards each other. 

_"I bet ants could do it, and much more"_ Pidge said, tucking up her glasses that had went down on her nose. 

" _Ants could not, they are so useless"_

 _"No Hunk, do you know how many animals that eat ants?_ " 

" _Are you all on for going to 'Minnies Coffee' after school?_ " Lance asked in attempt to change the subject. 

" _Were supposed to be discussing the movie_ " Shay gave Lance an annoyed look. 

_"Yeah, but I didn't watch it so I don't know if ants could do it and therefor I am changing the subject"_

" _I'll go with you, it was a while since we were there_ " Hunk smiled. " _Shay you'll come too?_ " She nodded. It was so obvious that they both liked each other that every time they talked Lance had to fight the urge to scream 'JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY' 

" _Well I can't let you go out and have fun without me_ " Pidge decided. 

\----

" _No Hunk sit next to me_ " Lance signed, forcing his friend to walk around the table and sitting down in the chair next to Lances. _"If you sit in front of me you'll block my view of the barista"_. Hunk just rolled his eyes. 

" _Isn't it creepy of you to stare at her?_ " Pidge asked after placing down two coffee cups and handing one to Shay. 

" _Yes it would be creepy if I was a stalker or had done this before. But now I'm just a random costumer appreciating the beautiful woman working today"_

 _"Whatever you say"_ Hunk sighed then turned to Shay asking her if the coffee was good. Lance shot a glance to the barista, her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail and peking out of her shirtsleeve was a tattoo in the shape of a dragon. She was indeed beautiful. Then he saw who she was taking an order from, it was Shiros cousin, the one they had been bowling with. 

" _Guys, look who's here_ " Lance gestured towards the queue. 

" _What?_ " Hunk asked, confused about who Lance meant. 

" _It's S-H-I-R-O-S cousin_ " 

" _How do you know?_ "

" _I'd recognize that mullet anywhere_ "

"Hey Keith!" Pidge called making the boy turn around. He waved awkwardly, then proceeded to take his coffee from the barista. Keith had just come here by complete coincidence. He was walking to the bus when the carving for a cup of coffee hit him and this was the closest cafe. Who knew Pidge and her friends would be there. The boy started walking to and empty table when Pidge gestured to him to come and sit with them. Keith sat down on the chair in front of Lance, unaware that he was now blocking Lances view of the cute barista. 

"So what brings you here?" Hunk asked kindly. Keith just pointed to his coffee as an answer. 

" _No way! Part three has finally come out_ " Shay signed dramatically and then proceeded to show everyone the Instagram post on her phone. 

" _Let me check the website!_ " said Hunk in a hurry to get out his phone from his pocket. 

Keith didn't understand what was going on other than that all four was very exited about something and desperately searching for stuff online. He tried to ignore them all and just focus on drinking his coffee but it turned out to be quite difficult when all of them waved their hands super fast all over the place. He leaned towards Pidge.

"What are you all so happy about?" 

Pidge smiled, " **Voltron the Dark Imperium** has finally come out to the cinema, and now we are trying to decide when we'll go see it" 

"Voltron?"

"Yeah, you know? Big space robot, end of the universe?" Keith shook his head and she did an overdramatic gasp. 

" _Look! Look! K-E-I-T-H has never seen Voltron! He don't know what it is!_ " 

Now everyone else made an overdramatic gasp. 

"You've never heard of Voltron?" All three said at the same time, tho Lance signed it and Shay and Hunk used their voice. 

"No?... But it's not like it's Harry Potter, you know, well known to the public" 

" _Yeah it might not be as big as Harry Potter but it's still something one should have heard about, this is the third movie after all_ " Lance said and Pidge was kind enough to interpret for Keith. 

"Maybe I'm just not all that into space monsters" 

" _Space robot mullet boy. Robot_." 

"Yeah okay, whatever"

" _NO not whatever, it's Voltron and you should watch it_ " 

"What, you're gonna make me?"

" _You bet, you're coming with us to the cinema_ " 

"So I'll book five tickets?" Hunk asked (both in sound and sign), who had been following the conversation thanks to Shay interpreting everything Keith said. She was after all the only other than Pidge who could understand both ends, thanks to her hearing aid. 

" _Yes_ " Lance decided but Keith didn't seem to approve. 

"No, I can't just come watch it with you guys. You said it was the third move, I won't understand shit" Keith felt a little bit like an intruder, yes it was true that he wouldn't understand the move but mostly he just felt that if he would go with them he'd ruin their good time. They barely knew each other after all, and that brunet girl next to Hunk hadn't even told him her name for christ sake. 

" _...Right_ " Lance seemed to be in deep thought. " _I'guess you could come over to my place and watch the first two?_ " 

"Yeah, Lace has them on DVD" Pidge added and both Hunk and Shay seemed to agree that 'yes this was a great idea'. 

"DVD? Seriously you use that?" Keith didn't know anyone who still owned a DVD-player. 

" _Obviously, you always find what you want, don't have to worry about internet or ads and there's always proper captions_ " Everyone around the table nodded in strong agreement and Keith had to admit that DVDs were smart in that way. 

" _Does Thursday work? Least chance my siblings will bother us then_ "

About twenty minutes later and an actually nice time Keith realised that he had to leave, he had in his tired morning state accidentally promised Shiro he was going to help with cleaning. In those twenty minutes he had also learned to sign 'coffee', 'no' and 'awesome', but when those words would come in handy he had no idea. 

" _See you on Thursday mullet boy, and bring popcorn! You owe me for blocking my view_ " 

The 'mullet boy' was about answer "Bitch I am the view" for the sake of memes, but decided against it and left 'Minnies Coffee' with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is a bean. Yes, thank you.


End file.
